


There's nothing wrong with him.

by SpaceBug136



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Centrado en Zim, Drabble, Español | Spanish, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Zim is Defective (Invader Zim)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceBug136/pseuds/SpaceBug136
Summary: Zim cae una tristeza abundante después de que sus Más Altos finalmente le dijeran la verdad tras su misión y se cuestiona si de verdad hay algo malo con él.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	There's nothing wrong with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Este drabble es para una dinámica de una página de facebook llamada ZADR fan-fics y más, siendo sobre mi personaje favorito, Zim. Espero que les guste, es algo sencillo ya que no tuve mucho tiempo.  
> #mipersonajefavIZ  
> ¡Gracias por leer!

Castigarse recordando era lo único que le quedaba, envuelto con una manta, oculto en el rincón más oscuro de su laboratorio y repasando cada una de sus memorias, porque así eran las cosas ahora. Todo había sido un cruel engaño y aunque de vez en cuando tenía sus sospechas lo retribuía todo a su exagerada paranoia, al final dichas sospechas resultaron ser ciertas y por primera vez odiaba haber estado en lo correcto esas ocasiones en los que la idea cruzaba por sus pensamientos.

Ahora solo era Zim, exiliado y una vergüenza para todo Irk, un error para sus Más Altos.

Un defecto en el perfecto sistema de los irkens.

¿Ahora qué debía hacer? ¿Por qué razón debía vivir si ya no podía servirle a sus líderes? Toda su vida tuvo una misión y aunque haya sido falsa tuvo una razón de continuar y dar todo de sí, ahora no tenía nada. Mira fijamente sus garras abiertas, pensando en cómo responderse esas preguntas, cansado de todo, lo peor es que la única persona que parecía interesada en la causa de su ausencia era su odiado enemigo, por claras razones le ordenó a GIR y a la computadora que simplemente no le dejaran pasar y que no le dijeran nada de lo que había ocurrido. Nadie podía saber esto, de su debilidad y mayor fracaso. Porque esto lo hacía sentir realmente patético, sentirse hundido y arrastrado por una oleada de verdades y emociones que solo le recordaban lo defectuoso que era, sentirse así era lo que estaba mal, sentir...

¿Cuál era la necesidad de sentir?

O bien.

¿Cuál es la necesidad de no sentir?

Esa pregunta fue la clave. Sus ojos finalmente se abren por completo y lo que antes era un rosa opaco y sin vida pudo recuperar ese brillo único, sus antenas se alzan y se quedan rígidas haciendo que la manta dejara de cubrir su cabeza, sus labios tiemblan en realización y se da cuenta de que no hay nada de malo en él. Si su PAK lo dejaba sentir emociones que un irken no podía significaba que tenía mayor libertad, mayor control sobre sí mismo que otros y que ahora que ya no tenía a quién servirle podía utilizar esa libertad a su favor. Era diferente y eso no era malo. Su boca de poco en poco va formando una sonrisa y sus facciones empiezan a mostrar determinación, una tan típica de él pero que se ve hermoso después de tanto tiempo perdido entre el dolor y los lamentos.

¡Él era Zim a final de cuentas! No tenía que dejarse caer por algo tan tonto.

Seguiría adelante aún si su propia gente le había dado la espalda.

Se levanta rápidamente dejando caer la manta al suelo y se dirige hacia la sala de su base listo para decidir qué hacer ahora que no tenía cadenas que lo amarraran a un mundo donde no era respetado. Zim estaba de vuelta al ruedo.


End file.
